Amor en tiempos de bachillerato
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: En tiempos de bachillerato, las cosas se vuelven más complicadas, las desiciones más difíciles y las opciones más confusas. Pero en medio del caos que surge en el colegio, en medio de todo y nada, enamorarse puede resultar esperado o inesperado, desastroso o maravilloso. Una paradoja sin fin. -YA NO OC'S. (Fic en colaboración con Rox Siniestra)


**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Las primeras horas de los primeros días de colegio solían ser muy malas. Terriblemente malas.

Nagumo estaba seguro de ello.

Y todos los demás debían estar de acuerdo con él, porque las terribles ojeras que asomaban en sus rostros pálidos y el aura de mal humor que les pintaba la cara, no eran de adorno. Ni de lejos.

Fuese como fuese, nadie llegaba ahí con la sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, ni abrazando unos a otros con toda la alegría del mundo, ni diciendo los buenos días más sinceros del mundo. Y no, ni Hiroto ni Endou contaban.

En esos momentos, entrando por la puerta de un nuevo colegio, con el barullo de los estudiantes como canción de fondo y con la multitud sofocante de alumnos de todo tipo, Nagumo se sintió pequeño por primera vez en su vida. Y eso le hizo enfadar.

De alguna forma, sentía muchas ganas de empujar al suelo a toda la multitud que estorbaba en su camino. Tirarles al suelo con todas la alegría del mundo y burlarse de alguien en el primer día de clase. Y eso le recordó a Suzuno. A un Suzuno que había desaparecido de su lado hacía ya unos minutos de los que él no tenía ni idea.

¿Ahora a quien carajos iba a molestar?

Y entre susurros como "¿Qué tal te la pasaste estas vacaciones?", o "mucho gusto, mi nombre es..." y "Te extrañé" (cosas que le daban muchas ganas de vomitar también), el pelirrojo llegó a la entrada del auditorio. Demasiado grande, demasiado elegante, demasiado formal, demasiado lleno. Una pancarta ridículamente pequeña adornaba la parte izquierda de las puertas de madera, y del lado derecho divisó un grupo de chicos entregando boletines y panfletos demasiado oscuros dándoles la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Expresamente diciendo: "¡Felicidades! Te esperan tres largos años de martirio y sufrimiento. ¿A qué es genial?"

Nagumo no quería decirle adiós a su vida social.

Aunque ahora que lo veía, las chicas no estaban nada mal.

Observó el tumulto de chicas guapas que ingresaban por las puertas con cierta satisfacción.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, con cara de idiota viendo los largos cabellos de algunas que desaparecían tras la puerta. Creyó divisar una chica castaña de puntas moradas que le pareció muy guapa.

Aunque aquella rubia de allá no estaba nada mal.

Ah, no. Que ese era Terumi.

¿Qué carajos?

Afuro giró a verle, y el esquivó la mirada. A su costado también divisó la mirada gélida de Fuusuke, que le miraba tan mal como siempre.

Giró a ver la pared.

"Pared, amiga del alma. ¡Cuánto tiempo!"... Espera, ¿ese era un chicle?

—¡Nagumo! —saludó con entusiasmo el chico rubio a su costado.

Giró a verles.

—Hmp. Hola.

—Hola, inmundo animal —saludó Suzuno sin muchas ganas, tratando de mantenerse de pie contra los empujones de todos los demás.

Nagumo entrecerró los ojos.

Terumi alzó la vista por encima de la mata de cabellos rojizos, hacia la pancarta diminuta que invitaba a los alumnos. Luego vio la mirada de Suzuno y Nagumo.

—Hummm, ¿entramos?

—Ya que.

Y entre grandes grupos de alumnos vestidos de azul, los tres ingresaron hacia la enorme sala del auditorio, cubierto de sillas color granate y otta pancarta que adornaba el frente.

Nagumo se recorrió a la primera fila vacía que encontró, dejando sólo un par de lugares para el rubio y para Suzuno.

El albino se sentó al lado del pelirrojo.

Un grupo de alumnos de un grado superior les tendieron tres boletines de bienvenida. Los mismos que daban en la entrada, y que Nagumo trataba de evitar.

—Todo lo que está escrito aquí es la mentira más grande que haya oído —gruñó Nagumo arrugando el boletín, para finalmente lanzarlo a las filas de adelante.

La bolita de papel golpeó a una chica, y su grupo de amigos voltearon hacia arriba. Nagumo río por lo bajo.

—No te desquites con el mundo.

Nagumo le vio de reojo.

—Yo no lo veo tan malo —sonrió Terumi desde el extremo de la fila.

—¿Ah, sí? Dime una cosa de aquí que no sea mala.

—¿Me vas a negar que las chicas de aquí son guapas?

—Eso ya lo había descubierto por mi cuenta, gracias.

Nagumo cerró los ojos, desinteresado, y Afuro rió.

—Lo "único" bueno de este curso son las chicas que van en nuestra misma aula.

Nagumo abrió un ojo.

—¿Y cómo rayos sabes eso?

—Porque nosotros fuimos a recoger nuestros horarios al aula, idiota. —le dijo Suzuno sin verle, leyendo el folleto que les habían entregado.

Nagumo refunfuñó.

—Eh, mira. Definitivamente quiero el número de esa chica —susurró Terumi, señalando con la vista a una chica azabache bajar por las escaleras.

—¿Pero de que estás hablando? ¡Aquella pelirroja está mucho mejor!

—Lo tuyo no es la sutileza, ¿verdad Nagumo?

—Cállate, Suzuno. Necesitas una chica. Hay muchas por aquí.

—Si no me lo dices, no me entero.

Nagumo frunció el ceño.

—No me extrañaría que te quedes solo.

Otro grupo de chicas bajó las escaleras.

Una castaña bajó en compañía de una albina. Luego les siguió una azabache.

Y luego otra de cabellos plateados.

La cara de idiotas que tenían tanto Nagumo como Terumi no tenían precio.

—¡Madre santa! ¡Una es más sexy que la otra!

—Joder. Más discreción, ¿no?

—¡Hmp! Eres muy amargado.

—Perdona si intento no pasar vergüenza con ustedes.

Nagumo resopló y golpeó el asiento, lanzándose hacia atrás.

Los murmullos quedos que sonaban dentro del auditorio se fueron difuminando, desapareciendo, hasta que el silencio se instaló en el lugar. Algunos alumnos se acomodaron en su silla, otros permanecieron impávidos. Todos prestaron atención a lo que sucedía en el escenario.

Por el lado izquierdo ingresaron un par de profesores, seguidos por sólo una profesora. Los tres se sentaron tras la mesa blanca que adornaba aquel vacío piso de madera. Luego ingresaron un chico y una chica, con uniformes bien acomodados y los rostros estáticos. Ellos dos se sentaron en un par de sillas negras a un costado de la mesa.

Y luego ingresó el director. Traje grisáceo y cobarta azulada. Lentes ovalados y zapatos bien lustrados. Se situó en medio del escenario, frente al atril, frente al micrófono. Como fondo un arco de piedra que adornaba el lugar, y un maraña de guirnaldas azules y blancas.

—Buenos días, alumnos. Hoy estamos aquí en la asamblea de primer curso, con el objetivo de charlar sobre las actividades dentro del colegio como del reglamento establecido. Así que daré comienzo hablando con las reglas primordiales y básicas para una buena convivencia y pleno desarrollo educativo.

Así que primero que nada, nuestro presidente del consejo estudiantil, Yuuto Kidou, pasará a leerles... —

Y bla, bla, bla.

Muchas palabras en muy poco tiempo. Aunque cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el escenario, divisó al presidente como un chico de rastas castañas y gafas muy raras.

Parecía conocerle.

¿Pero quien rayos usa gafas así?

Espera...¿de qué estaba hablando?

Rayos. Quería largarse de ahí.

Oh, acababa de ver una abeja en el hombro de una chica...

Bueno, Nagumo no era bueno concentrándose.

—Carajo, Nagumo, si te gusto dímelo.

Y espabiló.

—¿¡Pero que rayos dices!?

El discurso de Yuuto Kidou se quedó suspendido en el aire y todo un mar de ojos de diferente color le giraron a ver.

Y se calló. El silencio espectral golpeó en la cara al pelirrojo.

Hasta que Kidou carraspeó y continuó leyendo.

—Mierda, Suzuno. Mira lo que haces.

—¿Qué? Sólo cállate, Nagumo.

— ¿Y por qué me tengo que callar?

—¿Por qué es de educación?

—Mira, el burro hablando de orejas.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Qué te jodan!

—¡Maldito subnormal!

—¿¡Subnormal!? ¿¡La droga te afectó o algo así!?

—¡Más bien a ti!

Y mientras ellos discutían, Afuro fingía que no los conocía, los chicos de atrás grababan y el director y Kidou los observaban.

La profesora estaba apunto de levantarse.

—¡Los chicos de allá arriba! —gritó el director para hacerse escuchar.

Dec 31, 2015Tanto como Fuusuke como Haruya giraron, callandose de golpe —. ¿Podrían bajar, aquí?

Y ambos se miraron, se murmuraron cosas y se pellizcaron, para después bajar.

Ante todas las miradas del mundo.

Nagumo iba a ser ridiculizado ante todas las chicas guapas.

—Preséntense.

Ambos se miraron.

—Suzuno Fuusuke.

Y miró a Nagumo. Estaba furioso.

— Vayase al demonio...— todos hicieron exclamación -. Y me llamo Su Pesadilla".

Suzuno se golpeó interiormente. Una facepalm interior.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Sabes? Los graciosos no se gradúan.

—Pues bien.

El director río.

—¿Sabes? Terminarás por verme más a mí que a cualquier otra chica.

Los estudiantes rieron.

—Muérase.

-Sabe joven, antes yo era igual a usted, gracioso, un chico problema. Y gracias a eso, me case con un hipopótamo en lugar de una mujer, perdí gran parte de mi cabello, y mis hijos son como su madre, unos malditos chupa salarios.

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Nagumo le vio enojado. Furioso.

-¡No necesito que me diga nada, viejo de mie...!

Y Suzuno le tomó de la camiseta y lo arrastró hasta detrás de las persianas, seguido de un Yuuto, al que casi se le va el alma.

Y Nagumo fue arrastrado desde el auditorio hacia el vacío pasillo del colegio, aquel que conducía tanto a los salones como a la cafetería; tropezándose de vez en cuando con las grietas del adoquín.

Si Nagumo hubiera sabido que le castigarían ese mismo día, el primero de un curso donde le iría terriblemente mal, mejor no hubiera asistido. O hubiera intentado hacer algo aún más genial para "merecerse" el castigo. Una de dos.

Pero no había hecho ninguna, y ahora iba con un chico de gafas pisándole los talones, y con la mano firme de Suzuno tomándole de la camiseta.

—¡Bueno, ya! ¡Puedo caminar solo!

Y se zafó del fuerte agarre de Suzuno, enredándose con sus piernas, apenas manteniéndose en equilibro. Se acomodó la camiseta arrugada, y se cruzó de brazos. Le mantuvo la mirada a Suzuno, y esquivó la de Yuuto.

—Hmp. Por tu culpa estoy castigado.

—Ambos lo están —aclaró Kidou. Nagumo le miró.

—En primer lugar, yo no fui. En segundo, yo no necesito un castigo.

Suzuno iba a replicarle, pero Yuuto se puso entre ambos.

—Ambos están castigados. Y ambos se lo merecen. Da igual de quien fue la culpa. Espero lo tengan en mente.

Las personas comenzaron a salir del auditorio, en turba de murmullos, gritos y grupos.

Ambos vieron como todos bajaban por las escaleras grisáceas, acompañados de alguien o de su propio grupo.

—Como sea. Hablaremos del castigo más tarde. Ahora vayan a su aula y...disfruten de su estancia.

Vaya que eso era cinismo.

* * *

¡Hey, hola! Pues este es un nuevo proyecto donde por supuesto se incluirán OC'S, donde tenemos un drama escolar. Este fic lo estoy haciendo junto con **Rox Siniestra**. Ambas lo estamos haciendo en colaboración, y éste es el nuevo proyecto que presentamos ante ustedes y del que esperamos les agrade.

Como ya mencioné, aceptaremos OC's ewé. Así que dejaré la ficha más abajo para que participen ewé.

*Revisaremos las fichas, sólo se quedarán las que estén mejor de acuerdo a nuestro criterio.

*Actualizaremos una vez por semana [tranquilos, tranquilos, no desesperen x'D]

*Fichas por MP, por favor.

*y ya (¿). Aquí Está la ficha ewé:

FICHA

*Nombre y Apellido: (Japonés)

*Apariencia:

*Personalidad:

*Club deportivo:

*Pareja: [Menos Nagumo, Suzuno, Afuro, Fudou]

*Ropa Casual:

*Ropa de gala:

*Traje de baño:

*Ropa dE salida nocturna:

*Familiares:

*Extra:

Listo. Nada más ewé. Esperemos y agrde nuestro fic y aquí os los esperamos :'))


End file.
